The Worst Waitress
by midnafan105
Summary: Sequel to The Best Waitress. Hilda feels bad. She still can't get that horrible feeling out of her mind. But when a unexpected letter comes, will it go away?
1. Chapter 1

**The Worst Waitress**

I walk around aimlessly. I still feel bad. After all that time, I still can't get the thought out of my mind. My mind tugs at me.

_You made them lose the most precious thing to them._

_You're to blame._

_You're a horribly person._

_They must __**hate**__ you with all their heart._

_**You don't belong here.**_

I don't. And I did make them lose their restaurant. And I'm sure they do hate me. I am so stupid. I also now know that their parents owned the restaurant. All they had left of their poor deceased parents. I would want to keep something from my past, not lose it. But I made them.

I break down and fall to the ground, tears falling from my eyes with no end. I hear the door open. I immediately stand up and flee to my room, hoping no one will come after me.

I fall onto the bed. I then hear a knock on the door. I sit up immediately grabbing a piece of Kleenex from the box nearby. I use it to wipe my eyes. They suddenly walk in. I surprised. I'm not greeted by one of the boys, but a girl with long teal hair she keeps up in ponytails. She has a long teal tie with two hairpins attached to it. The rest of her outfit is made up of a skirt, and long strap tank top and two black arm warmers completed with teal blue accessories.

I stare at her. Isn't she the girl that Cress is dating?

"Um, hello." She says. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Uh, No. You can definitely take a seat." I say, trying my best to hide any signs of tears. I gesture to the spot beside me on the bed. She takes a seat.

"What's wrong?" She asks, sweetly.

"Oh," I'm brought to full attention by this."Nothing."

"Of course there is. Cress saw you." I stare at her. "They know." I sigh.

"Ok Ok, I just can't live with the fact that I made them lose the most important thing in their life." I feel tears jerking away at my eyes again.

"Look, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. In fact, just last week I made my BFF, Rin, lose one of her most treasured items. But, she forgave me. Friends will always be there for you when you need them." Her hand was on my shoulder.

I give in."You know, you're right." I feel relived now.


	2. Chapter 2

She stands up. I follow.

"Oh," She turns around slightly." I never caught your name."

"Hilda." I reply.

"I'm Miku." Miku smiles. We walk out the door. I sigh, ready for another day of nothing. I look at the clock. It flashes 2:37 A.M. I clearly not being that time, as the sun brightly shines outside, I assume we had a power outage last night.

"Hilda!" I hear a voice that sounds like Cress call. I walk up to the top of the stairs where the banister holds, Miku following behind.

Cress stands at the bottom of the stairs an opened letter in his hand.

"I think you might want to see this." I walk down and take the letter from him. I read it carefully, not wanting to miss any sort of information that could be important. After I finished reading it, a smile soon crept onto my face.

We were going back.

'_Finally some good news' _I thought. Chili walked in.

"What do you want, Cress?" Chili groaned. I handed Cress the letter and he handed it to Chili. Chili smiled

"Yes!" Chili screamed. I smiled I was happy too. _'Maybe my conscious will stop being so hard on me now.' _I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**About a week later…**

I sigh. Packing **again**. Not fun. We're not selling this place, Chili loves it too much. And Cress doesn't want to admit it, but I know he does too. I can see why. Loving a house, but we've all loved one haven't we?

"Hilda, you all packed?" I turn to Cilan at the door.

"Yeah." I smile, my head tilted a little. Cilan leaves, boxes in his arms. I pick up one of the boxes scattered around the room. I start walking outside my room. I feel the box be lifted from my arms.

I look u, the box had now been lifted from my arms. I see Chili holding the box I previously had.

"T-thank you" I stutter.

**Later…**

Everything has been packed and we leave,** again.** I'm feeling a lot of déjà vu.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was exhausting, but thinking about it, I had been up since 5:00 A.M. Cress had driven us there, since he now had his driver's license. I stand outside, sensing that something isn't right. I jump out of my stare-to-nothingness and grab a nearby box.

I sigh. I walk up the cracking walkway. It was never something to mind, but it now is. I place it with all the other boxes near the door. I take a quick glance back at the triplet's and open the door.

I stare at everything in front of me. I blink a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating. I'm surely not.

I mutter."Oh my gosh…"


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at everything around me.

The paint has been scraped off the walls, leaving unsightly scrape marks.  
The hardwood floor has caved in a few spots around.  
All the tables and booths have been cracked right down the middle.  
And the ceiling is falling apart above my head.

I run back outside, leaving the door open a crack afraid that if it gets closed one more time, it could collapse the whole place.

I find myself crying in the arms of Chili.

"H-Hilda? What's wrong?"

I hear Cress behind me. "I think I know what…"


	6. Chapter 6

I look at Cress from the corner of my eye. He looks sadly at the remainders and almost frustrated. Cilan walks up behind him. He stares along with Cress. Chili lets go of me and goes to see for himself. I really don't want to see the inside of this building ever again.

I stand behind, watching all the reactions of the triplet's. Mixed with anger, sadness and just plan, shock. Tears still flow down my face. Suddenly, Cress walks by and I swear I could see tears growing in his eyes…


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Day…

So here I am, Back at our three-story home with Chili beside me playing with the features on his Pokedex. I sit on the couch, thinking about what will happen now and where Cress went yesterday.

I get up and walk to my room. Once I get there, I find myself lying on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling.

_What has this all come to? _My mind asks me.

"I don't know…" I answer aloud.

I sigh. Not knowing where to go, or what to must I do now.

I hear Cilan downstairs. "Chili, stop playing with your Pokedex,"

"What makes you think I'm playing with it?" I assume Chili's trying to hide his Pokedex right about now. I laugh a little. Chili is always so friendly and funny.

I sit up and walk out the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

I stare at the shadow of man through the bars. The brother's hang from their wrist's by steel chains. An uninviting weapon hangs a good 10 meters above each of their heads. Tears start well up in my eyes. But it's not really my fault, is it? It's sort of their fault for not telling me.

"Now, what did I tell you?" The man booms and steps out of darkness revealing at familiar face. He summons his "servants" and they each walk up to a button in front of each brother.

I jump forward in my cage. Each button's pushed and each weapon is released.

I start screaming my head off. Cress rushes in my room seconds later from his room directly across from mine. He sits down on the edge of my bed. He pulls me into his arms.

I sigh. I at least know it was a dream now. My breathing his deep as I try to catch my breath.

I struggle out of Cress' arms and flop back down. Cress looks at me.

"Hey, what happened?" Asks a tired Chili from the doorway, Cilan walking up behind him.

"Just a horrible dream." I respond.

Cress stands up. "Are you feeling better now?" He kindly asks.

"Yes." For what seems like the first time, Cress smiles.

They all leave. I don't sleep for the rest of the night.

_When the triplet's left, they resumed back to a deep sleep. But, they didn't know they would have the same dream…_


	9. Chapter 9

The Following Day… 

I lie on the ground, soaked and confused. I look around at every building. They are all taller than the ones in Striaton.

_Where am I?_ I ask myself. I'm really not sure. The last thing I remember is a tsunami. Sadly, I believe I might now be someone where else in Unova, stranded from Striaton. I'm not exactly sure, but I think the brothers are stranded too.

I sigh and stand up. I look down at my muddy vest and apron I wanted to wear today.

I look around at the agricultural art. Buildings that light up around the borderlines, sidewalks that light up and even a building shaped like a dragon.

I see something off in the distance, it looks red and black. It's moving. I think what it could be and remember.

I start running towards it. "CHILI!" I scream out. He turns to look at me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hilda?!" He asks, almost not believing his eyes. I start walking and panting from how tired I was.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask the flame-haired waiter.

"I think we might be in Opelucid City, a popular place for trainers ready for their battle against the elite four." I look at a nearby sign. It reads:

'_Left to Victory Road'  
'Right to Opelucid City Pokémon gym'_

"But, you have to have all eight gym badges to even get in there." Chili says. I look up at him. I remember my badge case professor Juniper gave me when I first left. I open it up and see it empty. I sigh. I always forget about something.

I see a hand holding out what almost looked like a metal right in front of the first slot. It looks like it could fit perfectly. I look up to see Chili holding it out.

"Do you want it, or not?!" He asks in almost a furious voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'll take it," I grab it out of his hand and place it in its respectful place."You don't have to get mad about it…" I trail off.

The sun starts setting overhead and we decide to head to the nearby Pokémon center to get a room.

"Thank you." I hold a room key in my hand, Chili doing the same.

I realized he just wasn't the same.

We head into our room above the Pokémon center and head inside. I lay down one of the two beds inside the room. I sigh and turn over on my side. I'm ready to call it a night. Chili walks and sits on a bed and lies down.

Here's my chance.

I sit up. "Chili, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mumbles back.

"C'mon." I taunt.

"Nothing." He says a little louder.

"Chili,"

"Okay, fine! I'll tell you!" I smile like a little girl who just got a brand new toy that she really wanted from the store down the street. He sits up. "I just feel like, ugh," His hands hit his head and he leans backwards then returns to a sitting position.

"This, is the first time I've been away from my brothers for this long…" he confesses.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I try to cheer him up. The memory of that first night that I left home comes back to me. I wonder what Hilbert's up to now. Probably trouble like he always was.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll try to work through it." He flashes that smile of his that would make any fan girl **melt**. Weird how they go crazy for normal stuff like a smile or just laughing. They even fight over who made that brother smile or laugh.

I lie back down and cover myself up. I reach over and turn the lamp beside me off.

"Goodnight, Chili." I say into the darkness.

"Goodnight…" He replies tiredly. I close my eyes and snuggle into the warm sheets and pillow that supports my head.

The Next Morning…

I wake up to sunlight shining through the white curtains that make an attempt to block out light. I look over at the alarm clock at my side. 10:47 AM. Whoa. That's the latest I've slept in for the longest time. I sit up and look around. Chili's still sleeping, there are people moving outside in the halls and the birds are singing their cheerful tunes.

I stand up and straighten up my clothes that now have many wrinkles in them. I yawn, not fully awake yet. I grab the T.V. remote and start flipping through channels, keeping the volume low, of course.

11 o'clock hits and Chili finally gets up. We leave the Pokémon Center to find a way back to Striaton. Chili suddenly stops.

"Hey, I forgot something in the room. I'll be back in a sec. kay?"

"Kay…" Chili runs off back to the room.

He comes back in a few minutes with a few Poke balls. I sigh. We start walking back to Striaton City. We're about 2 miles out of Opelucid city and then we hear a voice, right behind us.

"Well looks like my strategy worked." A murky voice says. We turn around to find the person we've been fearing most.

_**Kaito.**_


	11. Chapter 11

The blue-haired man suddenly grabs us both by the collar of our shirt. I'm surprised no other trainers found this weird and tried to help.

He threw us into what I believed was an abounded warehouse somewhere.

"Know tell me, why does your" He points to Chili. "Older brother hate me so much? What did I do that made him hate me?" Chili stares at him in annoyance."Oh, so you want to play it that way…"

I suddenly rise off the ground. "Ah," I mutter, in shock and absolute fright.

"Hey!" An unknown voice shouts. Chili looks to the door along with me. Some familiar stands there.

"You…" Kaito mutters."I thought I took care of you."

"Ha!" Cress laughs. "You can never get rid of the Striaton brothers." He mutters. I see Kaito pull out a dagger. That's before I realize Cress has a sword along with him. Something flies above my head and cuts the rope, releasing me and I start falling. Lucky I was only up a few meters and land without any damage done.

A fight starts. I run to Cilan who has tagged along with Cress for this exact reason. Chili runs to Cilan to.

"Cilan! I'm sorry! It's my fault!"

"Chili, stop. It's not your fault. It's Kaito's for messing with us." He mumbles the last part but it's still hearable.

A loud panting can be heard. I look to find Kaito brought to his knees.

"H-How?" Is all he can manage to say.

Well I'm afraid this is the end. Here's what happened after the story:

-The restaurant got fixed up and reopened for business and continued to flourish as it did before it closed.

-Hilda had left for home for a while to meet her mother for the first time in 12 years.

-Hilda became friends with all three of the Striaton brothers and to this day she is BFFL (Best Friends for Life) with Chili.

-Hilda learned to dance and do flips _without _spraining her wrist or any other part of her body and now dances with Chili at least once a week for customer's dinner entertainment.

As this is the end I thank you all for reading this far and not getting bored. It means a lot to me. I also know that chapters weren't very long and I am sorry for that. That is something I will be changing in the near future. Once again thank you and I hope you have a nice day. (Hopefully. This sounds weird for me to be doing.)

~Midnafan105


End file.
